


Sword Sworn and Heart Bound

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Bond, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: What starts as an evening's tryst rapidly evolves into something far more meaningful. (Set a year or so pre-game.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it is Schala here! This concept began as a playful joke between me and Orin. But like many of our head canons, what started as an off-hand comment quickly became something serious as we discussed it. Which then led to nearly a 4.5K word length fic about it because us. 
> 
> As always, Noctis is written by Orin and Ignis is written by Schala. FFXV is owned by Square-Enix and even after ten years of waiting, we're still not ready for it.

Improper? _Absolutely._ Shameless? _Utterly._ And yet, Ignis couldn't pull himself away from yet another kiss, from letting his hands slide under the thin fabric of the prince's shirt. Ghosting over smooth skin and firm contours of sinuous muscle, he took a deep breath between kisses, inhaling the prince's warm scent before capturing those lips once again.

And Noctis was surprised. It usually took prodding to get the brunet to react, let alone act, but... he supposed he hadn't been all that subtle about the places his mind seemed to be going that day. Not that the prince was often subtle on purpose; and thinking about it all seemed like a waste of time when he could just indulge and enjoy, glad to raise his arms for Ignis to get the shirt off. Except for the fact that meant an interrupted kiss. Small sacrifices.

"Simply _lascivious_ ," Ignis commented with a wry grin, sliding his hands back down along tone arms before settling on his chest. Running lightly over the prince's nipples, he moved in slow circles to help them harden. "As if I didn't see you casting heated glances my way all day with your damned bedroom eyes..." He gently accused, waiting to see just that.

He had the sense to look at least a little bit offended. Not that it lasted overly long on account of Ignis noticing. Plus, the prince's slight grin really wasn't able to be hidden from that close, even if his breath was moving quickly between his teeth. "Well. Now I know you can take a hint, right?" Alright, maybe Gladio had a point with calling him "brat" a little more often that purely necessary. "Really... really well." Noctis added with a little shiver, the hungry look cast to the other man actually unplanned and only too honest.

"What kind of adviser would I be if I couldn't read you with a glance?" He posed, not particularly worried about Noct's ability to answer. Not as he dipped his head down to leave a trail of kisses along the prince's neck, careful not to mark where it could be seen. But a bit lower, just above his collarbone though was safe enough to leave _a few_ nips behind.

He'd already been making soft sounds of encouragement and appreciation, not bothering to worry too much about giving an actual answer. When the first nip came, however, the sound Noctis made was decidedly different, sharper. Followed by a quiet moan. "Always appreciated, Iggy." He did actually manage, belatedly. As well as a somewhat gentle grasp of the brunet's shirt, indicating that it should be taken off as well.

Softly lapping over the spot, he then pulled back as ever so subtly requested. He quickly undid the buttons, keeping watch for the prince's reaction. Sometimes, he could see hints of the magic embedded in his blood - the spark of his eyes, a little taste of it on his tongue. And Ignis longed to get close enough to _touch_ it....

"You don't expect me to be patient tonight, do you?" The prince asked playfully, already a breathy quality to his voice as he reached out to touch, running his hands over that smooth bare chest before drawing light trails down that abdomen with his fingernails. "I don't think I've got it in me." And they both had some idea of the inherent jokes there, bringing up a grin from Noctis; but, politely, he chose not to give voice to any of them.

"That does limit our options then," he managed to tease back, his own hands sliding down to tease at the waistband of Noct's pants. "Do you have a preference?" Skipping right over the prize, Ignis instead rubbed over firm thighs, feeling them tremble just a bit under his touch.

There was definitely a soft curse under his breath at that point, leaning back a bit, legs spreading as much as comfortably possible. Honestly, the prince had no idea why he was so aroused so easily that evening, but it wasn't something to question when Ignis seemed similar and so very willing. "You." Which wasn't an answer, nothing that wasn't already completely known. "Mind being on top, Iggy?" No real tease, no coyness; just invitation and need and a half-successful blind attempt at getting the brunet's belt open. More practice was needed, apparently.

But it proved successful in the end, the buckle clicking open and then simply hanging there. "It would be my absolute _pleasure_ , Noct," he promised, a smirk curling around his lips. Clearly, getting rid of their clothing was the next order of business.

Chuckling, Noctis was only too glad to pause for just a moment to lean in for a kiss. His fingers proved deft enough to feel around and get the brunet's pants completely open, though he supposed it may have been a little bit unfair to have brushed his hand against that notable bulge as he did so, making some effort to swallow the sounds made because of it. Though, really, he did want to hear them, pulling back to give Ignis a heated look. Just to spur him on a little bit, even if it wasn't needed.

Foregoing the prince's teasing any longer, Ignis instead took matters into his own hands. Slipping out of the rest of his clothing, he returned to bed wearing only his singular, simple pendant. "Will you require assistance?" He inquired after a moment, subtly posing as he awaited the answer.

That was... much harder to answer than he really expected it to be. Oh, Noctis absolutely _had_ an answer, but just seeing Ignis there, usually so very proper and fond of his clothing, naked and clearly wanting to be looked at... "Depends on how much you want to assist." He finally joked, reaching to get his own belt and pants open and off as soon as possible, craving the feel of cool sheets beneath him, that bare skin pressed up against his own.

As Noctis slid back onto the bed, his adviser once again scooped him into his hold. Skin to skin with the prince, his whole body shivered at the contact. The little sparks moved between them, drawing out a pleasant but shaky sigh right before Ignis captured those lips again.

Maybe it'd just been the fact that they'd been waiting for night to come, waiting to be alone together, that explained how utterly hungry for one another they seemed. There was something almost... _more_ about the way Ignis touched him, the way it lingered on his skin, warm and tingling. Noctis sought out the brunet's tongue as easily as his hands moved over forearms, biceps, pulling the other man in as if there were any closer they could get. Well, not without preparation, but that meant breaking apart, and the prince clearly wasn't ready for that yet.

Ignis felt that same tug, the same sparks running over his skin. Waiting until they absolutely needed breath, the kiss broke with a soft wet sound, both of them panting afterward. "Lay down," Ignis instructed, the urgency coloring his voice. "Let me prepare you..."

Part of him wanted to blame Ignis. Jokingly, of course; it was difficult to see that side of him, to catch him without patience, so completely wanting; but Noctis himself obeyed without teases, no quips, a whisper-soft moan the only thing past his lips beyond panting. It wasn't only the touches that seemed more, it was... well, he knew the brunet was gorgeous. Handsome, beautiful. Maybe it just hadn't hit him with such an impact until that moment, legs open eagerly, eyes focused.

His own moan slipped out at the sight, Noctis' pose all but pulled from his fantasies. With practiced motions, Ignis slicked up his fingers and started with just the lightest presses. But even those welcomed him in deeper, his pulse quickening at the very thought. His beautiful prince spread out before him, moaning and sighing and wanting....

Back arching slowly, head falling back, there was no attempt to hold on to that wanting sound, half hum and half moan as even the feel of those fingers was a little more intense. Much as Noctis would have liked to have figured out exactly what was happening, he couldn't find it in him to care beyond the simple desire to join, to be closer, arms stretching to reach over his head and hide absolutely nothing from the man above him.

Dipping inside Noctis, the most wonderful heat welcomed him, perfectly engulfing his fingers. Ignis' deft digits moved easily, sliding back and forth in their diligent exploration. "Exquisite," he murmured, green eyes glazed over as he kissed along the inside of one thigh. It all made him wonder why he put up such resistance some days...

Noctis shivered, whole body trembling for a moment as those fingers almost hit that raised gland, forcing his eyes open and to get his body to move properly so he could look at the brunet, even if he didn't know why. "I-Ignis..." It was only an encouraging sound, a plea, questioning exactly what might have been going on the furthest thing from his mind as he accepted, wanted the other man to indulge in the pleasure with him. Preparation first, right. Patience. Something like patience.

A sentiment Ignis echoed, murmuring softly, " _Almost_ , almost there...." Moving a bit faster than normal, he poured yet more lube over his fingers, guiding it inside with quick motions. The wonderfully wet, obscene sounds filled the air, mixed with their shuddering breaths and moans. And Noctis took those fingers so eagerly, opening up easily to his ministrations. "Let me know..." he trailed off, hoping the prince could infer the rest.

He wanted, needed Ignis, immediately. It was... strange and not at the same time, the way he felt the need spread through him; not all that terribly new or different in one sense, but in another it was still just so much more, like everything else. It was a bit as if Noctis' own body was eager to stop him from thinking, shuddering moans replacing words as he tried to be patient, waiting until the slide of those fingers was easier. Seconds felt like minutes, all track of time lost. "I-Ignis, I can't-- Now, need you now." Something that he hungered for was within reach...

"Yes," he readily agreed, just watching that beautiful body contort in reaction to his touch causing his own pulse and pleasure to spike. Composure thrown to the wind, Ignis hardly needed another word of encouragement to pull out his fingers and hastily slick himself up, guiding himself into place with a shaky hand. So unlike him but Noctis had him completely enthralled and blindsided by lust. "Breathe," Ignis reminded both of them as he began pushing inside, forcing himself to move slow to start.

It had probably been a good thing that his fingers were already grasping at the pillow above his head; he might have grasped onto Ignis and caused them both to lose every ounce of control... rather than holding onto that single thread between them, the one thing keeping either of them from moving too fast, going too far. The way that whining growl in the back of Noctis' throat invited and demanded at the same time wasn't helping, nor the way his body instantly clenched around the brunet's cock; it was good. It was already so good, hands finally releasing their hold so he could throw his arms around the man above him. Patience was quite willingly being abandoned in favor of motion.

The roll of those hips only drove him further, hands holding tight to smooth hips as Noctis rocked back against him. Even the air around them seemed heady with musk, the scent almost as intense as the sensation. But oh, those perfectly sinful sounds... "Don't hold back," Ignis begged against the hollow of the prince's throat, unable to get enough in that moment. "I want to savor _everything_..."

As if taking the matter to heart (though, he hardly heard the man at first, the words taking an astonishingly long time to sink in), Noctis' open-mouthed moan answered, legs wrapping around the brunet, giving him no choice but to be closer, deeper; and that triggered another moan, the prince's body shivering. Everything felt like too much, fire and ice and electricity, needed and wanted and _don't stop, don't stop_... "Ignis." He gasped and moved and scraped down the other's back with his fingernails, unthinking. " _More_."

Even the pain added to the experience, the adrenaline rushing through him transmuting everything to pure pleasure. Sparks ignited over his skin and inside his veins, something building and burning within. "Anything," the adviser promised without missing a single heartbeat. " _Anything_ for you, my prince,"Ignis quickly added in a rush of breath and desire, the words encompassing the  whole of his heart just then.

Anything for him. He knew that. He knew just as easily that he would offer anything of himself to Ignis; a surprisingly lucid thought to come before something altogether different. Something swelled, grew, fierce and powerful and not fully knowable, something connected by invisible threads to magic and the worlds beyond, heavy and crashing through him, leaving a searingly intense pleasure in its wake, utterly unaware of himself in any other way but that second, that pinpoint in time and space, and yet being wholly aware of the joining.

Ignis had even less warning before that raw energy hit him with all the speed and ferocity of a wildfire. Utterly consumed by the invisible flames, burned down to his bones, his breath simply ceased as even the air around him seemed to ignite. The only existence outside of the sacred fire engulfing him was _Noctis_ \- lovely, gorgeous, _Noctis_ , somehow even more perfect in that moment as a hypnotic golden light illuminated his eyes, tiny motes of it orbiting him in a shifting, swirling halo. If only he could remember words just then....

It was terrifying. Or, it should have been terrifying. He couldn't breathe, could for a moment see only light that went beyond any brightness he'd ever seen before, and yet still there was Ignis right in front of him. Above him, inside him, with him, bound to him by water and fire as another wave of pleasure struck, dragged him under but not away. Too much. Too much but perfect and everything and he didn't understand why the exhausted afterglow felt like he'd been using magic for hours, and yet... he wasn't drained. Confused, incredibly sated, but even so...

For one wonderful but startling moment, Ignis wondered if the pleasure would ever end. Pleasure drawn out to the point of exhaustion, his body continued shaking with heated aftershocks even after his release. The _fire_ \- his eternal flame now ignited within - continued to burn inside him, gentler now but still intensely present.

Holding tight to the prince, the simple embrace inspired such intense devotion - beyond his title and training, beyond their shared affection. Every heartbeat, every breath reverberated through him, motivated him to keep the other safe and whole. To look at Noctis and know without a shadow of a doubt that he would gladly _live_ _and_ _die_ for his prince... The sheer intensity of this feeling should've scared Ignis, but only calm washed over him. As if this was how it was _always_ meant to be.

Calm. He was used to being tired, sated, comfortable, but rarely was there such calm after something like that... which lasted only a few seconds before Noctis' mind started to come back to him in full. That hadn't been... like any other time. Not just because the orgasm was without a doubt one of the best of his life, but there was something... lasting there. Something to do with energy, a thread of something powerful and feeling potentially "beyond him"... something that just didn't make sense.

But those thoughts quickly came to a halt as Ignis' lips pressed close to his throat, seeking out his pulse. "Noctis," he whispered, the word imbued with impossible fondness. Shifting to meet gazes with those deep blue eyes, his throat felt dry but with a soft swallow he gathered the courage to confess, "I just..." He paused, trying to find just the right words, compelled to speak them as this hitherto unknown pleasure still burned within. "I want you to know that I love you," he finally settled on simplicity, his accented voice warm and barely kept steady as it overflowed with sincerity.

Everything he'd been thinking, reflecting on, wondering about, ground to a halt. It wasn't... scandalous--except that it _was_ , in ways. Ways he didn't particularly care about or give much power to. And it wasn't that it was unexpected, exactly; not that some things were admitted between them. Nor to himself. The prince swallowed. "Ignis..." He hadn't even known what he was going to say. Something awkward or nervous or a question, just making sure, or insistence of something completely different... but there was nothing more or less to that moment than simplicity and truth. Even if he startled himself, fears held back by sheer force of will. Quiet, sincere, "I love you too."

Hearing it, _knowing_ it... it stoked that fire and for a moment and he happily let the warmth fill him. Until the gravity of the situation pulled him back down to reality, shaking him from his afterglow. "I know that it's improper, but... I will not take back my words," Ignis assured, some of his composure returning.

While he'd have been more than satisfied to simply close his eyes and ignore everything else for a while, Noctis chuckled as he slightly awkwardly moved to be closer. Yes, there was a bit of a mess (and realizing that only assured him that they had been too completely involved in the moment to care), but that was far from his focus. "I think it's a little late to worry about propriety, Iggy." He teased. Still... risking a truly ridiculous question, he finally asked out loud, "What was that just now?"

So rare that Ignis did not have an answer but in this case... "I'm not sure to be honest. But it was..." And once again, no words could properly convey the experience, Ignis settling on, " _Phenomenal_. Raw and intense...." Glancing to the side, he tried to gather his thoughts into something more coherent. "If I had to conceptualize it, how I imagine a phoenix feels when ablaze. If that makes sense..."

Hearing the brunet being nearly poetic was certainly an experience in himself when Noctis' body still felt the slightest bit sensitive. As interesting as Ignis' description was, the prince attempted to explain his own experience. "For me it was more like..." He trailed off with a shake of his head, the fingers of one hand idly making small, slow patterns over the other man's shoulder. "A tsunami." It was the only thing he could grasp, could think of. Far less poetic, and still a little unnerving. Which may have explained the urge to joke slightly, "I mean, thanks."

Chuckling softly, the flush of arousal had yet to fully leave Ignis as he assured, "It was... far away the best I've had either." And even knowing that he should hold back, that he should keep his thoughts private, he couldn't deny how that lingering fire sparked so perfectly when he admitted, " _You_ are the best I've ever had." And Ignis swore that he could feel Noct's heart leaping in the same instant as his own.

It was unfortunately a little impossible to fully duck his head and partially hide at that point, feeling a little overwhelmed in spite of knowing it was the truth, wanting to return the sentiment in full. Clearing his throat instead, heart hammering in his chest, there was also an... emotional lightness. Something he didn't dare assign words to, even if he had already. "Your... job isn't to flatter me, you know." He responded with another quiet tease before only honesty set in again. "I'm not... good with this sort of thing, but I... You're incredible, Ignis." And he felt a little like an idiot for how lacking of a response that seemed.

He'd been planning a response, until another one of those waves of fire roiled through him. Shivering against the prince, he clung closer until it passed. "I know," he promised, voice constrained with emotion moving between them. "Noct, you needn't say a word - _I know_."

It was so... odd. He knew that Ignis knew, and that just... It didn't necessarily feel unnatural in any way. Just unexpected, mysterious. Holding on tight, he let his breath out in a shaky sigh; in that moment, Ignis truly was everything... but it was more than just that moment. And while it may have been more than just the brunet, it was a special, unique, secure place in his heart. "As long as you know." Noctis whispered.

Catching the prince's lips, there were no words that would communicate as clearly as his body. Still riding high on that last wave, he willed it to flow back into Noctis. And even the knowledge that it could transmit between them went unquestioned as that kiss deepened further.

There was definitely a soft moan between them, Noctis not even sure if it was his, but it felt like his. Then again it was still so very hard to tell, the tingle on his lips known and familiar for foreign at once. He was only too happy to indulge in more touch, in a language that seemed easier... and it was suddenly even more expressive than it had been before. Easier to know where to touch and how, fingers trailing along either side of Ignis' spine. He thought he might just feel a little of that heat, fire, drifting along with a powerful current.

But they still needed to breathe, breaking the kiss only for that. Gasping for air, Ignis murmured without truly thinking, "I never knew how truly amazing it would feel, being _bound_ to you." That seemed to finally communicate this feeling, gave a word to the connection being forged between them.

And it was such a good feeling, such a content thing to indulge in-- Except. Oh. Oh. Bound, then that... that was probably... "Oh." The prince didn't realize that was out loud. Or how ever so slightly concerned the single word had sounded. And then Ignis started looking at him, mirroring all of that concern, which concerned him more. "I-I think I've, um. May have accidentally..." Trailing off, he tried to find a nice, easy, calm angle to present. "Have you ever wanted to not have to carry weapons around with you again?"

He wrinkled his nose in confusion for a moment.... until the same realization hit Ignis. Swallowing, the adviser asked with measured caution, "Noctis... am I now your Sword-Sworn?"

Holding his breath, Noctis' hand slid down the brunet's arm, reaching for his hand to hold. To feel both the hand itself, and their connection. There were threads binding them, invisible, formed of magic and emotion; and any of those threads could be used to transfer bits of that magic; a rushing wave to him was fire to Ignis, but they could share the sensation to a point. "Yeah." The word was soft, but there was no hint of accident or regret in it. If anything, there was a soft playfulness as their gazes met again. "Hope... you don't mind."

"...Noct," he started, sitting up a bit - though still not releasing that hand. "You... you mean to tell me that we invoked the Sword-Sworn ritual without the Ring of the Lucii present through intensely pleasurable _sex?_ " And even then, he could feel the little bubbles of laughter from the prince rising to the surface...

"I-I mean. It was pretty amazing sex." He absolutely could not hold it in, staring as a chuckle. Of course he was curious about the situation, and really did want to learn just how it had happened, but for the moment, after having come down from that sexual high and yet still retaining that connection... Noctis was just eager to laugh, to share in the absurdity of the situation.

"Gods above," Ignis quietly groaned, even as the laughter proved contagious. But once the laughter died down, he just had to know, "Well, it is only right to test, I suppose...." Carefully reaching out with his free hand, the adviser attempted to pull directly from the Armiger, to see what it would grant him. Another rush of burning fire spread along his arm to his hand, seeming to pour out of him into light and sparks... and a perfectly forged dagger. He'd seen it before, but to hold it and know it was _his_ came as a wonderful surprise. Even as the magic still burned, licking over his fingers in invisible flames, it felt so natural in his hand. "So _that_ ," he began, voice reverent and soft, "is what it feels like...."

There was the slightest bit of laughter waiting in the back of his throat, quickly silenced by the sight of Ignis drawing a weapon. His weapon. Sitting up just slightly but still staying close, it was quite a sight to see, a smile forming on the prince's face. "Looks good. We'll have to-- Oh." Once again he found himself being inspected with a little concern. "Training... everyone going to know something happened." And maybe no one would say anything--save his father. And Gladio. He'd never hear the end of that one. "Maybe we'll... train privately. For a little while."

"For the best," he agreed, carefully trailing his fingers over the blade, still quite captivated by the weapon. Looking to the prince, Ignis promised, "I am truly honored that you would trust me with this gift. Even if it wasn't planned.... I know it is truly meant in your heart." With that, he let the dagger fall away into a shower of sparks before once again wrapping his arms around the prince and resuming his rightful place as it were. A fact he secured with a slow, affectionate kiss.

The laugh was soft, barely breathed before Noctis settled back to laying against the brunet's side, one arm draped over him. Even if words weren't really necessary, and the ones he spoke truly felt like the most obvious and simple in the entire world, they were worth saying. "I trust you, Ignis." With his life and then some, really. His own Sword-Sworn... it was a concept that would take some getting used to. As was being able to feel Ignis close in ways he couldn't before.

 


End file.
